Strawberry Shampoo
by MoohanStrikesBack
Summary: The battle is won and Harry is looking for someone... find out who. DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything


Harry wandered round, beneath his invisibility cloak, looking for Ginny Weasley. He was dying to see if she were ok, hell, he wouldn't ok. He brother was dead! He was dying to see if she was safe.

He was alarmed when he felt a hand on his arm, but soon recognized the touch. It had bee too long since had felt her touch, so long.

Harry turned, still invisible to face Ginny and was knocked backwards by how breathtakingly beautiful she was, with her long flaming hair and those light brown freckles across her nose.

" I guess you wanted some privacy, " she whispered, looking directly into his eyes; green on brown. " I would too, if it were me" she finished, still staring deeply at him.

" Actually, I was looking for someone" He replied, still beneath the cloak. Ginny looked down, a sad expression spreading across her face.

" Who for?" She asked obviously trying to be nonchalant. It didn't work. Harry threw the cloak over Ginny's head, so I was covering both of them.

" You" he whispered back, leaning in to kiss her. As Harry placed his lips gently on hers, Ginny felt fireworks in her heart as she returned his kiss, stretching up on her tiptoes to meet him.

Together, they lost themselves in each other for over a minute when they heard Ron's voice saying" I can see you feet" then laughter and his footsteps away.

Harry pulled the cloak off and stuffed it into his backpack, leaving Ginny stood breathless, looking at him with confused expression.

Harry was just as confused. She had kissed him back? He stepped closer to her, their noses only an inch apart. " You waited?"

Ginny shook her head and Harry felt lightheaded until she said, " I still am." Harry was so shocked that he didn't register Ginny's lips on his again until seconds after.

Harry shook his raven hair out of his eyes, " You love me?" he asked, his eyes wide with anticipation

" Never stopped," She replied. Then she laughed, " You boys are always the same, you always come crawling back."

"Who says I crawl?" Harry teased, rubbing his nose with hers until she kissed him again, "And who's all boys?"

" Oh just you and Ron. And Dean" She laughed with him, but the last one caught Harry off-guard.

" Dean?!" He asked trying to sound like he couldn't care less. Ginny saw straight through him, easily

" Oh Harry, it was nothing! Just when you left and before he went on the run, he asked me to go out with him again." She said, and upon seeing the look on Harrys face, she said, " I turned him down, of course"

Harry's expression softened, " You didn't have to do that" he said, a little sadly. Ginny grasped her hand tight in his, " But I wanted to! I didn't love him! I love you." she said, exasperatedly, tugging the front of his tee shirt.

Harry smiled and planted a soft kiss at the corned of Ginny's mouth. She turned her head so he was kissing her fully, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry responded by wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her closer to him and making Ginny see fireworks once more.

Ginny could smell a musky scent on Harry which she quickly associated to he 6th year potions lessons. She couldn't understand why until she realized Harry didn't smell of potions, potions smelt of Harry. One particular potion.

Amortentia. The strongest love potion in the world. Ginny blushed, not quite believing that she smelled Harry in it.

Harry noticed the blush, as he felt the heat through her cheeks and he pulled her back to look at him. " What's the matter?" he asked, with a crease between his eyes that Ginny knew to be deep concern.

Not answering his question, Ginny asked, " Have you ever smelled Amortentia?"

" Umm, yeah in potions" Harry replied, blushing slightly as he looked down.

"What does it smell like to you?" She asked, curiously

"My broom, treacle tart and…" he mumbled. Ginny put her hand to her ear an said with a smile, " Didn't quite catch that last one"

Harry pulled her into a tight hug as he whispered in her ear, " Strawberry shampoo"


End file.
